The Isle of Horrors
by Gustave Daae Y
Summary: I wrote this story a long time ago right after reading 'The Isle of the Lost'. I noticed something that no one else seemed to notice: how dark this made up world truly is. I invite you to read the lives of the next four villain kids and experience just how dark this cute little Disney channel movie truly is.
1. Prologue

The Isle of Horrors

The Second Batch of Descendants

Prologue

 **Author's note: I wrote this story way before there was any 'Wicked World' or the sequel so it's entirely based off of the original movie and the book. All I can say is: that book is not meant for kids. Hidden beneath all of the cute clothing and doll lines meant for children, this world is dark. It shared a horrifying resemblance to a lot of dystopian societies, most notably North Korea. Children are being forced into a prison because of what their parents did. And not just for a short while. No, for all eternity. According to the book, the hero's reanimated the dead villains in order to give them a second chance at life which implies that they are there until they do some serious life changes. But there is no way to become better on the island so it's just a never ending torturous limbo. Don't believe me? Read the book and read it closely. To hit this point really hard, I give you the lives of 4 of the children on the island. Not all of the characters are from Disney, but I needed a few to really get my point across.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

It had been a year since the new students from The Isle of the Lost had enrolled into Auradon High. The story of the four villain kids was famous: the story of how four wicked children became good and even better. One was even well on her way to becoming a Queen. The world now thought that the children of the Isle of the Lost were capable of much good and the kingdoms eagerly wanted another batch of villain kids to change into good citizens of Auradon.

King Ben was egger to allow more students into Auradon, but he could not let all come in at once. That would be too much chaos to handle. Mal, his girl-friend, had said many if not all of the children on the Isle of the Lost were bitter against Auradon and anyone that lived there. Allowing all the kids to come to Auradon could lead to an uprising. Ben decided to allow four more students this semester, giving four months to show the four students that Auradon High is nothing to be angry at. Well…maybe a little…but not enough for murder.

Ben wished he could get all of those students off the Isle as fast as he could. The way Mal talked about it, it was a horrid place; a place that if you were good or fair or honest you would be taken advantage of. The sooner the children got off the Isle, the sooner they see the light in the world, the sooner the world can become a lighter place.

Ben had to think long and hard about who to fetch from the Island. He looked through the long books of each and every soul on the Isle. King Beast wanted to keep a tab on everything that happened on the Isle so he used magic to make certain journals to write what each and every villain and child had done. The books never showed personally things, like taking a shower or using the bathroom or stuff like that, but it did say what they were thinking at that moment. Every person had their own book. In a way he was reading these kids' own fairytales. But they weren't fairytales. They were horror stories. Ben had never imagined that such horrors could happen to children from as young as 3. After weeks of reading, and some advice from the other four post-isle children, Ben had decided on the next four who would be coming to Auradon.

Unnie 'Urchin' Seawitch: the landlocked daughter of Ursula.

Gustave Younifi: the illegitimate son of The Phantom of the Opera.

Hannah Westerguard: the daughter of Hans of the Southern Isles

Mori Beare: the son of Mordu

Let the fun begin.


	2. Poor unfortunate souls

Chapter 1

 _Poor Unfortunate Souls_

Ursula wasn't a threat. Ursula wasn't important. And for all she cared, Ursula wasn't her mother.

Urchin, like all kids on the Isle of the Lost, was utterly loathed by her parents. The parents thought that the kids weren't wicked or devious enough for attention or even dinner. Urchin was alone and that's how she liked it. Ursula had spent too much time complaining about not having tentacles or not controlling the ocean like she was intended to do that she never even noticed Unnie. She didn't even care enough to give her a good name. Unnie? Really? So Unnie left the bait-shop, changed her name to Urchin and lived a life alone.

But that's how she liked it.

Urchin lived on the dock, overlooking the ocean that she was forbidden to go in. The dome over the island prevented anyone to go into the water, not even ankle-deep. Urchin liked living by the docks; she could see the city of Auradon from here. Seeing the beautiful city full of dreams and magic gave her hope.

Hope that one day she will watch it burn to the ground.

Urchin was in prison for a crime she has even committed, yet. It was her mom's wickedness that landed her here. Urchin didn't deserve to be here, at least not yet. But she would have her day…

She heard a bell ringing. Five minutes before class would start. She took one more longing look at the castle that was shimmering in the golden light of dawn and started walking to school.

As she looked through the grim city, she noticed several of the other villain kids. Mouth-breathing, fish-eaters. All of the students were trying to be bad, but in order to be truly wicked you have to be born with it. It isn't something you can learn or be taught. It's who you are and you can't change who you are. Acting bad when you aren't is the most pathetic kind of lying imaginable. Urchin was truly evil. She wanted revenge. And she didn't need anyone to help her.

At the sight of her, most of the student turned away. Not because they knew not to mess with her. No. Most didn't see her as a threat; with no magic, she had no power. No, they looked away out of pure disgust. And Urchin knew it. She had short bright green hair with blue tips that were frizzy and unkept. Her skin had a slight purple tint in it and if you dared enough to touch it you would feel rough scale-like skin. Her eyes were bright green that seemed to stare into your soul. She wore an old brown jacket, a pair of purple jeans with moss growing on it, and a pair of combat boot with small pieces of kelp stuck to them. She reeked of dead fish and sea salt. Her lips where larger than average and the color of blood and you could see tiny fangs when she opened her mouth to usually yell at you. She hadn't done anything evil to them…yet…so she knew that it must be because of her looks that they backed away from her.

She reached the school and made her way to the back of her History class. She took a seat next to a small pale boy who looked way too young to be in a junior class. She had never noticed him before; it was like he had just appeared out of nowhere. He was wearing entirely black, except a red scarf, and with the black walls behind him, he was hidden from sight. His hair was black but it was a little bit curly, a bit wavy actually, like waves of an ink black sea. She couldn't see what his eye color was because he wore a velvet black fedora and positioned it to cover his face. For some strange reason, he was wearing a cloak that hide his entire person. The only feature she could make out was his head. The only skin she saw was pale and ghostly, as if he had never seen the sun. He had dark marks under his eyes as if he had not slept in 5 years or something. He was tiny, short and thin like a child's skeleton; he looked like he was 13. But this class was meant for 17 year olds and the occasional 18 year old who didn't graduate from the class the first time.

She ignored him, he ignored her. They were getting along famously. The class began. The class taught students many important villains' stories and time eras of each one. Each area of the kingdom of Auradon had different landscapes and different areas of progress, that's why some stories seemed more modern than others. The teacher was supposed to teach the hero's side of history, but no one knew there side so they taught the villains' side. We had learned about many villains, even my Urchin's mother's story.

"Today class," the teacher, Claude Frollo said, "we will be learning about a villain that was weak and tried to become good."

He walked over to his shelves of books, each book was a different fairytale or any story really, but these were just the main ones, the ones that belong to their parents. He pulled out a rather thick book, twice as big as any other fairytale book, opened it, and but didn't read, just yet.

"This story took place in the kingdom called France, nowadays, the capital kingdom of Auradon." Frollo started, "in these days, king beast was still in his beast form leaving no one ruling the land, which lead to a civilization much like our on this pathetic Island. Chaos, thievery, abuse and murder were almost normal. The people of this land were Wicked and cruel, but not everyone…"

"Master Frollo!" a girl with auburn hair shouted from the front, "there's a little kid in this class! He shouldn't be here!"

She stood up and pointed to the back at the black shape next to Urchin. Urchin watched the boy look up and was almost shocked at what she saw: the boy's eyes were red, like fire. And they were pointed towards the girl with auburn hair.

"Yes, Hannah," Frollo said annoyed, "There is a freshman in our class; it only took you a month to notice."

The girl wasn't the only one confused. Urchin found herself wondering too. A month? She hadn't noticed him until today. Had he really been there the entire time? The class looked around in confusion too. It had seemed that this was the first time anyone had noticed the small black hair boy. But Urchin was the first to notice that when everyone turned to him, his eyes turned a rich violet.

"It seems that no one has been paying attention for the past month," Frollo said, "the creepy freak in the black cloak in the back is Gustave, now back to our story…"

No one paid attention to Frollo's lesson, but no one paid attention to the 'ghost' kid either. Everyone was off day-dreaming or doing something else. No one care to learn. It wasn't important. None of it was going to matter. Nothing matters on this island. It's eat, sleep, survive, and repeat, on the Isle of the Lost.

Urchin was the only one who somewhat listened, but she might as well have not. The history lesson that day made no sense. In all of the stories of Auradon the hero of the story is the one that has the worst life but it turns around when they fall in love. This story wasn't like that. The villain was abused, and tortured and imprisoned, and when he fell in love, his life got infinitely worse.

The bell rang before the story ended; they were only half-way through.

"You will have a pop-quiz on this history lesson tomorrow," Frollo said, "Let us hope you freaks paid attention, rather doubt it though."

Urchin continued the day as usual, not paying attention to anything or anyone. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that there was a story where the main character, villain or not, fell in love and it got worse. She had always thought that loving something or someone made that person good. She spent most of the day trying to remember what the story was called…

She went to bed that night, still in deep thought about that lesson. Love=good, hate=bad, she told herself, love=good, hate=bad, love=good…

…

The test was surprisingly easy, which was unusual for Urchin. It was everything that Frollo had said yesterday. She was even more surprised a few days later when the scores were posted on the classroom door and found that she was the second highest score: 60. Everyone else had 15 or 0's, but no one knew there score. They didn't bother to check. Gustave didn't even look either. Urchin guessed that he didn't care what he got either, but Urchin was curious. She searched the list and found his name right above hers: Gustave Daae Younifi: 100.

100? She thought. That was a perfect score. No one ever got perfect scores on the Isle of the Lost unless you cheated. But there was no one to cheat off of. Unless he somehow had the book with him as he took the test…

Wait, why did she care? So what if he got a perfect score? Maybe this could be good for her. If Gustave had some way of cheating then Urchin could use his method too.

So at the end of the school day, urchin went to harass the answers out of Gustave. She found him sitting along under a willow tree on the school grounds.

"Hey, you." Urchin said, "How'd you get a hundred percent on that test."

He looked up. His eyes were now blue, a bright blue like the color of the sky. If she had looked closer she would have seen that there was a tear trailing down his cheek.

"I paid attention in class," he murmured, trying not to let his voice crack. He had a funny ascent. French?

"So did I and I got a 60, that's like a huge difference." Urchin said, she was going to get answers about how he cheated.

"If you think I cheated, then you're mistaken," Gustave eyes began to turn red, but still had many specks of blue.

"If you didn't cheat, then how on earth did you get a perfect score?" she was glaring daggers into him.

His eyes turned purple.

"I have known that story since I was ten, ok? Now leave me alone!" his eyes had once again turned red. And then back to blue.

"What is up with your eyes?" Urchin asked, rudely.

"They change color," His eyes turned green and he looked annoyed.

"But why?"

"My dad's eyes do the same thing, I got it from him. Now lea…"

All of the sudden, someone or something dropped from the tree. He was tall, large and was more of an animal than a human. We he stood up, Urchin saw that he wore a large brown aviator jacket which made him look like an animal. His face had a few scars on it and he had a crazy look in his eye. His hair was dark red, almost brown and was untamed.

"Stop cryin', Gus, it's not befightin' for a villain's kid." said the man, he had a Scottish ascent. Or was it Irish?"

"Go away Mori," Gustave said, "You've already done enough."

"I was just talkin' 'bout your dad, an' 'ow he's a weak-minded fool." Mori teased.

"He's not weak-minded." Gustave's eyes turned red, and he stood up to face Mori. It was kinda pathetic. Mori was about two feet taller than Gustave and about twice his weight. But Gustave looked ready to murder. "Now leave before I skin you like the animal you are and make you into a rug!"

"jeez, only pokin' a littl' fun," Mori said, not threatened at all.

Mori then grabbed the fedora off of Gustave head and held it high above his head.

"Give it back! That was my dad's!" Gustave's eyes turned purple.

"Oh you're daddy's littl' boy?" Mori taunted, "You want to grow up and be just like 'im? Who's going to be the first to taste your magical lasso?"

"You!"

Gustave kicked Mori in the shin, causing Mori to grimace. Gustave then quickly ran behind him and hit a pressure point somewhere on his neck. The next thing Urchin saw was Mori in a limp on the ground. Unmoving.

"Did you kill him?" Urchin asked, a bit impressed that Mori went down so easily.

"No, just unconscious," Gustave said as he brushed off his fedora and placed it back on his head, "I get a lot of things from my dad, including the ability to make people lose consciousness. That's how my dad met my mom."

"I don't even I want to know." Urchin said. "So how long before he…"

"Hey!" a voice of a girl called over to us, she was the one with auburn hair from earlier. Gustave's eyes turned red.

She rushed over to us. She wore a white dress outlined in green and gold. She looked like a princess. Her red hair was flowing gracefully down her back and a gold head band pushed back her hair. Her eyes were a beautiful green with a hint of brown around the pupil.

"Were not supposed to fight with each other," Hannah said to Gustave, even she was taller than him, "Just because we're trapped her like animals doesn't you have to behave like one."

"I could say the same thing to you," Gustave said under his breath, his eyes now green. "And he picked a fight with me."

"It's true," Urchin didn't know why she said it, but she did.

"It doesn't matter, it's not fair that I am stuck on his junk Island with freaks like you," She said rudely, Gustave's eyes turned red and blue. "So do me a favor and stop being weird and…"

The loud-speaker turned on and we heard Dr. F's voice over the speaker.

"These students are required to come to the office: Mori Beare, Hannah Westerguard, Gustave Younifi…"

"Gustave Daae Younifi," Gustave said, emphasizing the Daae part, as if his middle name truly matter to him.

The speaker continued, "and Unnie Seawitch."

"Urchin, just Urchin…" Gustave wasn't the only one with name issues.

"Let's go." Hannah said in a voice like a commanding officer.

Gustave didn't protest, but Urchin could tell that he just wanted to stay beneath the tree. Before going, Gustave pressed another point in Mori and he sprang back to life, as if he had never fainted.

"Come on," Gustave commanded, "you were called to the office."

"You are so dead kid."

"That would not be the first time someone has told that to me…" Gustave's voice trailed off as if he was remembering something. Urchin wondered what he was thinking about. It was obviously traumatizing if he had been threatened. What secrets and horrors did his past hold?

Wait, why would she care? So what. It's his problem. Urchin shook her head and headed to the main office.

The quartette of students made their way through the dingy and scummy school. The walls were covered in some unknown green substance and it wasn't uncommon to see a rat or five down the halls. Unlike the betrayers of the Isle of the Lost, these four weren't respected. No one feared them. They were left over's, unwanted just like ever body else on this island. Faceless humans lurking in the background of picture, never even noticed. This bothered the four, all for different reasons. Urchin wanted to be feared. Hannah wanted to be respected. Mori wanted to be free. And Gustave wanted to be heard. All things that was unknown and unheard of to the residents to the isle of horrors.

When the trio made it to the office they were greeted by doctor F. and a boy that they had never met but who they knew all about.

"Sit down," Dr. F. told the students who remained standing.

"Hello, students." King Ben said to the quartette. "I am Ben and I have some wonderful news for you four. You four have been chosen to be the next students to attend Auradon prep."

Silence.

Urchin couldn't believe what she was hearing. Finally off this stupid island. A chance at freedom. It was a dream come true. She would get off this prison and then figure out a way to make the rest of the world her prisoners. Wonderful.

"It has all been planned out." Ben continued. "The car will pick you up tomorrow morning at 7:00. It should give you enough time to pack and other things you may have to do. If you are worried about the move don't worry, the last four said that it was the best change in their lives. It will be fun."

Fun indeed, Urchin thought. The wails of those who she would torture harmonizing in her head, the look of terror in the eyes of her victims, king Ben on his feet begging for forgiveness and to spare his pathetic life.

Oh what fun indeed.


	3. Life May be Fleeting

Chapter 2

 _Life may be fleeting_

Gustave just wanted to go back under that willow tree and cry his eyes out. This could not be happening, he told himself, not again, he never want to be alone again. He couldn't describe this place as home, for it wasn't. Nowhere was. But he couldn't leave. It would break too many hearts.

Gustave rushed through the city of broken items and broken souls, hoping nobody would notice his eyes glistening with tears. He made it to the other side of the Island to an empty well, far from the noise of the town and far from laughing and jeering eyes. He grabbed the rope that was supposed to be where you would pull up the bucket and jumped. He fell down a short distance before beginning to lower himself down into complete darkness.

This was the place he stayed during the night. A lair underground, far away from civilization or whatever you would call that city above. His bed was made out of some old wood and pieces of dress suits and old fabric. He laid himself down on his bed. From under his pillow he pulled out his most precious item: a blue silk glove. He played with it for a while with a solemn face before pressing the fingers of the glove to his face. His mind filled with memories. A warm hand, a gentle embrace, a walk on a pier, and a gun shot. He could hear that fatal noise still ringing in his ears. A tear dripped down his cheek.

No, he told himself, no more crying. It happened 5 years ago. This was his life now. He couldn't go back. No matter how much he wished, he couldn't go back. He had to face what was to happen now. How he would tell his father that he was leaving.

Gustave had a fairly normal childhood. His mother had had a love affair with a man the night before she was to be married to another man. She had her lover's child and hid the truth for ten years. Then his real father invited her and her family of three to sing for him at his Coney Island Freak show. There the other man and his father made a bet to see who his mother would belong to. His real father won and things were about to be perfect when his mother got shot and died leaving her son in the care of a man he had known for three day.

The story of course is darker than that, but that was the basics of it. The point being, his father had had love for such a short period of time before it was torn away from him. Gustave leaving would break his heart. Or whatever was left of his sanity. Probably both.

Out of all the villain kids on the island Gustave had to be the most pitiable. He was not born on the island and knew life as what it could and should be. This was not to say his life before the island was any better. He had dealt with enough drunkards, show girls and mortal danger for a lifetime. It was sad to say that his murderous, cheating, insane father was the nicest person he knew. He had known only one person kinder, but that's not the same as knowing.

His father. It was still sometime hard for Gustave to accept that he was the child of a villain. For the longest time, he thought of himself as a good person, even a hero. But fate loves to play games.

A shadow crept along the wall of Gustave's room. An evil cackle. A haunting lullaby.

"Dad, I know you're there." Gustave said now speaking in French instead of the distasteful English.

"That used to scare an entire city. Good to know I raised you to not fear something that is not worth fearing."

The Phantom appeared from his hiding place behind a curtain that separated Gustave's room from his father's. The Phantom looked like a fate worse than death. His eyes were sunken in. He was skinnier than when Gustave had first seen him. He no longer wore his wig, but still kept it in his room, so his wispy grey hair was clearly visible. His face was shallow and pasty. He looked like a skeleton in high waisted black pants and an old white dress shirt. His long legs did not help him walk and he was forced to use a cane. He was losing his strength and will-power. His eyes were grey: not red like they were when he was younger, not gold when he was with Gustave's mother, not even blue like they were the night on the pier.

"So…kill anyone today?" Gustave asked, casually.

"No…did you?"

"Thought about it, but no…"

Gustave continued to play with the glove and his Father just stared at him: they were doing the thing they loved to do most.

"Why did you have to grow up?" the Phantom said, half to Gustave and a half to himself.

"Because I had to."

That was the sad truth of the matter. Gustave grew up. Unlike most little kids, he didn't grow up slowly. He didn't learn from bad situations and grow little by little. No, Gustave had to grow up fairly quickly. One moment, he was carefree and trusting of everyone, his only concern was that his 'father' didn't love him. Within three days, his life would be torn apart, shattered like a broken mirror. Watching your mother being shot trying to protect you is hard to endure. Then add the fact that the man you've called 'father' your entire life has no relation to you at all and your real father is the man who scares you the most. And to top it all off, because the man who scares you the most is deemed as a villain and you are shipped off to the Island of the Lost because you are the child of a villain.

"I'm sorry what I put you through, Gustave," The Phantom always cooed his name, this time was no exception. Gustave rather liked his father's uncanny ability to ease your mind with just a simple word like your name.

"It's not your fault, father." Gustave was always very formal with his father. Gustave longed for a chance to call his true father something to the matter of 'papa' or 'dad' or something other than 'father' but those other words were too childish and Gustave did not actually know his father's name. "It's not your fault that you are locked in a cage once more and for extra measure they threw me in here with you."

"I deserve to be here, Gustave." The phantom said, running his hands through the thin strands of his hair. "I'm not exactly a saint."

"I know father. You've done terrible things." Gustave sighed, slightly wishing for his father to hold him close as his mother once did. "Murder: 3 men's blood on your hands. One was the gypsy master who is responsible for those countless scars on your back. Another was a man who was getting a little too friendly with my mother. And the last planned on killing my mother. All justified."

"They weren't justified Gustave. You know that."

"I know father. You enjoyed ending their lives. But you also enjoyed giving life. You protected my mom when she was young. And later protecting me as well."

"I obviously did not protect you two well enough." The phantom's eyes turned red. "That blasted Giry girl taking away my future bride. That blasted gun. So much blood. How I wished it was my own."

"What would you have done if mother had not been shot?"

A frequently asked question by Gustave.

"We would have lived happily ever after." His eyes turned a bizarre color of gold and blue, like the color of the dress Gustave's mother had worn the night her life was taken, "I would have married her and doted on her every moment of every day. We would have been like any normal family."

"Would…would I have had any siblings?"

"Gustave." The Phantom said eerily. "I was an old man 5 years ago the last time I saw your mother."

"You were old when…when you had me."

As strange and uncomfortable as it was to most, Gustave was completely used to talking about his father's 'passionate desires' that he had for his mother. While most would view Gustave's lineage as an illegitimate child disgraceful, he did not. While his father has said that it is shameful but the shame should not be on the child. But it was. Gustave was constantly called less than friendly words involving him being the product of a love affair, but it hardly bothered him anymore. To be honest, on the island, they were all illegitimate children of villain's. The real problem was not how Gustave came to be, but rather who his parents were.

His father: the murderous, lusting, insane, phantom of the opera.

A villain.

His mother: the love, comforting, pure Christine Daae.

A hero.

A child of both worlds. Both Good and Evil. It was unheard of. Until Gustave.

"You are old enough to me my grandpa. I know father." Gustave said this information rather casually, "My mother was 17 and you were heading into your 40's when you two had me. But it doesn't matter."

"I should have never gotten her pregnant with you."

Gustave should have been offended by this line, but his father had said it so many time before that it didn't bother him. Gustave understood what he meant.

"She was just 2 years older than what I am now."

"Which makes the fact even worse. An old man and a young woman having a child together, an illegitimate child for that fact, is anything but good. I should have known that we were supposed to be star crossed lovers." The Phantom said bitterly, "A short relationship. I should have never dared to dream that we would have a normal life together. Even when I tried to make a family out of our two broken souls…once again we were torn from each other's arms, leaving my precious Christine alone with…"

"With me." Gustave didn't know this but his eyes turned a sickly greyish blue. "The unwanted spawn of the phantom of the opera."

"I wanted you, Gustave." Phantom made that point ever so clear. "So did your mother, despite her young age. But I wanted you born to two parents happily married with steady income and no fear of the police breaking down the door to carry the father away to be hanged. Instead, because I was impatient and you were created. And then because I was afraid of not being able to provide for your mother I…"

"Left her without ever knowing that I was born because you were afraid." Gustave said the tragic end of the story. "I don't blame you for leaving. There is nothing that I blame you for. It is anyone's fault but yours for the way our lives turned out. It's not your fault mother died."

\Gustave blamed fate. He blamed those stupid Aurodonians for being able to bring back the dead but refusing to bring back his mother. He never understood why that was. The King was willing to do magic to bring the worst people back to life but refused to bring a hero back.

"Something is troubling you." The Phantom finally spoke up.

"Am I that see through?"

Gustave feared what he was about to say to the one person he cared about.

"You don't wear a mask, Gustave, be proud of that. What is troubling you?"

"Um…dad…" Gustave sat up and looked straight into his father's dull grey eyes. "I…um…"

"What is it?"

"Um…you know how last semester four students left the Isle of the Lost?"

The Phantom instantly stood up, cursed everything from King Ben to Piangi, and hid in his room just like Gustave knew he would.

They remained in silence with the occasional curse from the Phantom. Occasionally Gustave would try to get a word from his father but it was in vain.

"Dad, it's not like I have a choice." Gustave would say, "King Ben made a decree, it's the law."

Silence.

"Maybe I can talk to the king and get you off of the Island."

A snort.

"I'm going to miss you."

Sigh.

Gustave, realizing that talking to his father was a lost cause, pulled out an old notebook. It was covered in stains and ink smudges because Gustave had found it in a pile of garage…he means "supplies" from the mainland. It at some point had been a diary of a little girl; the first ten pages were filled with faded pink writing with words of childish anger and childish happiness. He had read them several times and each entry was filled with a little sorrow, like a boy not commenting on her new outfit or her parents sending her to her room, and a lot of joy, like going to an amusement park or being invited to a fancy ball at the Grand Castle. Gustave longed to have her problems. The rest of the book was his writing. It told his day to day struggles and contained his drawings. He had an incredible memory which came in hand with art, not healing. He had drawn his mother so many times in this book up to the point where he could draw her face in a minute, her entire body took 2. It was bitter sweet. He wrote a few words, mentioning leaving his father…that's about it. He then curled up in the ragged blanket that was his bed and tried to sleep but found himself unable to.

It was late at night before he heard anything from his father's room. Gustave knew that pretending to be asleep would be best for this situation: his father had always liked to express his feelings when he thought no one was listening.

"What am I to do, Christine?" The Phantom said in a faint whisper that was barely audible, "He is my life…he is my reason to live…and now…"

Gustave heard the curtain move meaning the Phantom had resumed his hobby of staring at him.

"I never thought I could love someone as much as I loved you, my Christine," he muttered to the dead, "How could he be taken from me? It's not fair."

Gustave heard his father move closer to him until he was right beside him.

"I'm going to miss you, _mon fils_. _Moi amour tu._ Sorry I couldn't tell you that in person. I can't face tomorrow."

Gustave heard some shuffling noises and when he opened his eyes his father was gone, hidden away in his room.

"Don't worry dad…I heard you…"

…

Gustave and the rest of the gang were at the pier. Gustave looked out into the ocean and felt his heart beat faster just seeing the thing. He wasn't sure how he was going to survive the boat ride across the ocean to Auradon. Yes, after 15 years he had never learned to swim. There were no rivers on the island and the barrier started right where the ocean started. And even if he was able to go near water he would never. Yes call him a wimp but the last time he had touch a large body of water he was being drowned by a crazy blonde lady. Not your typical family time at the beach.

It was a hot day and yet Gustave was wearing about five layers of clothing. He was wearing a white button up shirt under a white t-shirt with blue stripes and on top of that was a black vest and a his signature red scarf tied around his neck and black fedora on his head. His inky black pants had to be rolled up several times in order to not touch the floor.

"Alright, VK's," the Auradonian guide said, "The boat is ready to leave, come aboard."

The other kids fought to be first to get on the boat, but Gustave wanted to get as far away from that boat as possible. Unlike everyone else on this Isle of the Lost, he wanted with all his might to stay. Or at least for his father to show up to see him off. For all Gustave could tell his father was somewhere alone on the island trying to get over the events of the last 5 years. He sighed. Running away was his father's way…well I guess it's better than taking it out on random people…but you would think that he would learn from the first time about leaving someone he cares about.

Gustave sighed in defeat and walked onto the boat. As soon as he set foot on the only thing keeping him from plummeting into the cool unforgiving water he felt nauseous. He didn't remember being seasick from the last boat ride he took, but he was defiantly seasick now. He stumbled over to the inner deck of the boat and made a break for the nearest bathroom. Thank goodness there was a stall open.

The boat had started moving while he was in the bathroom which did nothing to help his stomach. When he left the bathroom he sat in the window booth closest to the island. He sat there watching the pier slowly move away. He soon say something black move onto the pier. Something with a cape. Gustave sprang from his seat and rushed to the outside deck and ran until he was as close to the back of the boat as possible. From here he could make out a tall figure comprised of black and white. He saw the figure wave a gloved hand at him. Gustave smiled back tears as he waved back at his father knowing that his father had come for one last good bye.

"Nice touch, dad," Gustave spoke in French under his breath. "Goodbye."


End file.
